Metal tubing used in heat exchangers is prone to exhibit corrosion over time. To address this problem, some commercially available forms of tubing are made from a zincated microport extrusion with a formed sheet product. In this process, the microport tubes are usually sprayed with pure zinc as the tubes exit the extrusion press. However, the coverage of the tubes with zinc can be inconsistent and the tubes are expensive to produce. Furthermore, these extrusions can exhibit softness in the post braze condition.